Disney in the Four Nations
by 321Haruko123
Summary: A random idea I came up with. If the Disney Princesses and other characters lived in the Avatar universe, what nations would they live in? What element could they bend if they could bend at all? What would their stories be? Find out here!
1. Chapter 1

Might be a little sloppy, since I wrote this in a hurry, but please review! :)

* * *

><p>If the Disney Princesses and other characters lived in the Avatar universe, what nations would they live in? What element could they bend if they could bend at all? What would their stories be? Well, look no further for answers, because they're all right here. We will be exploring all four corners of the Avatar world and finding the characters we know from the world of Disney. They could be living in the present (just after the war with the Fire Nation), or they might be figures of the far past, back when the Air Nomads were still a thriving nation. No matter where or when they lived, each Disney character surely must have an engaging story to tell...<p>

Well, what are we waiting for? What better place to start than in the most powerful city in the world? Behold... the great Earth Kingdom capital known as Ba Sing Se. What a majestic city... with its majestic walls, majestic architecture, majestic people... well, you get the idea. Speaking of majesty, let's start in the Upper Ring, where the most powerful, influential, and, um... majestic nobles of the Earth Kingdom reside...

* * *

><p><strong>Aurora, Cinderella and Snow White<strong>

These three lovely ladies live in the lap of luxury... A large house, many hardworking and loyal servants, enough food to last a lifetime... Of course, they are aristocrats, so they get to live like this all the time. But then again, they haven't always lived like this, no sir. Cinderella used to live in the Middle Ring of the city, mistreated by her stepmother and practically treated like a slave. It wasn't until she snuck into a high-class ball and met a high-class boy that she got her happily ever after. I hear that despite being a noble, she still insists on doing housework...

Snow White, on the other hand, was technically a noble already, but like Cinderella, she also had a wicked stepmother. When Snow White realised just how cruel her stepmother could be, she feared for her life and ran away, coming to the Lower Ring of Ba Sing Se. The poor girl experienced somewhat of a culture shock when it came to the low-class lifestyle, but with the help of seven short people – all brothers – she soon became accustomed to it. One day, Snow White caught the eye of a passing noble who lived in the Upper Ring. Predictably they got married and lived happily ever after, blah, blah, blah...

Aurora was born a noble too, but her parents sent her away for her own safety. You see, Aurora's father had been an advisor to the Earth King, but after speaking about the war in public, the Dai Li threatened to "eliminate" the family should it happen again. Little Aurora was sent to a farming family who lived outside the Outer Wall of Ba Sing Se, and was raised there until she turned sixteen, when the war with the Fire Nation was declared over. Aurora found out about her true lineage and soon went back into the Ba Sing Se to see her real family, now that the Dai Li's threat was gone. She was betrothed to a fellow noble, and although she originally opposed it, she was surprised to learn that she had met the man before, "once upon a dream..." You can guess the rest...

* * *

><p>Well, I guess the life of a noble is a little boring... Makes it a bit understandable why Toph Bei Fong left it all. But Aurora, Cinderella and Snow White seem to be enjoying living in luxury, so hey, I guess that's all that matters.<p>

Now let's head for the Lower Ring of Ba Sing Se...

* * *

><p><strong>Tiana and Naveen<strong>

Tiana's family, like so many families in the Earth Kingdom, was greatly impacted by the war with the Fire Nation. After losing her father in the war, Tiana and her mother became refugees and made their way to Ba Sing Se to start a new life. Living in the city's Lower Ring, Tiana began to work as a waitress at the Pao Family Tea House, hoping to open a tea shop of her own someday. People from all walks of life would come from miles around just to get a sip of her tea, and maybe she'd become more popular than the famous Jasmine Dragon...

Naveen was a noble from the Fire Nation, and became a soldier for the chance to see some action and excitement. But he really wasn't cut out for it, and only the Spirit World knows how he managed to be a part of the Fire Nation troops that marched through the occupied Ba Sing Se. It was here that Naveen met Tiana the waitress, and although they got off to a rocky start, they eventually began to care for each other. During the Order of the White Lotus' liberation of Ba Sing Se, Naveen fled the battle and ran straight to the Pao Family Tea House to protect Tiana. In the aftermath, the two rejoiced at the war's end and, with the help of Naveen's wealth as a noble, soon opened their own tea shop in the Upper Ring.

The couple eventually became acquainted with Iroh, owner of the Jasmine Dragon, and for many years to come they would have friendly competitions to see whose tea was the best. Iroh would always be ahead of the two, but who knows? Maybe someday Tiana's Palace will outdo the Jasmine Dragon as the finest tea in Ba Sing Se...

* * *

><p>Now, if you're like Toph and don't like the big city, not to worry, friends. We will soon be leaving Ba Sing Se and will move on to other parts of the Earth Kingdom, from the sands of the Si Wong Desert to the forests of Kyoshi Island. What kinds of people we will meet there, I'm not sure, but perhaps there will be benders and warriors among them... Until next time, friends!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Finally, another chapter! Thank you all for waiting so patiently...!

* * *

><p>As we leave behind the great capital of Ba Sing Se, we shall make our way to the Si Wong Desert, where it is said that a great library willed with unlimited knowledge once stood. Unfortunately, this library has been lost forever to humankind... Anyways, the Si Wong Desert is also home to small tribes of benders who are known to control the desert sands...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Aladdin and Jasmine<strong>

Since childhood, a young earth bender named Aladdin grew up on the streets of the lower ring of Ba Sing Se. As a young man, he heard from passing refugees of the many sandbender tribes scattered across the desert, and so he decided to leave the city to wander the dunes of the Si Wong in search of adventure. In his travels, Aladdin met a fellow wanderer, a wealthy merchant, who wanted the young man to become his partner-in-crime and find the legendary Library of Wan Shi Tong - at whatever cost. In doing so, the merchant promised a very valuable reward. And so Aladdin spent a fair bit of his time helping the merchant in his search, sometimes stooping to petty crime to get information out of people. Unfortunately, rumours had been spreading throughout the desert that the great library had sunk into the desert sands, making it impossible to find. The merchant, however, insisted on continuing the search, but by now Aladdin had become bored of this wild turkey-duck chase, and left the merchant to continue wandering.

At the same time, the Lady Jasmine, like Aladdin, was tired of life in Ba Sing Se, and so left behind the comforts and luxury of the Upper Ring and fled to the desert. Wandering aimlessly for several days, she began to wonder the point of it all when she collapsed from heat exhaustion. When she came to, she was being tended to by members of one of the sandbending tribes, one of them being a young man named Aladdin. Aladdin had since been taken in by the tribe, and was currently learning how to sandbend from one of the masters. After becoming smitten with Jasmine, however, he decided to do a little showing off, claiming the he was the master, and that he would be happy to teach her. Of course, being a beginner himself, Aladdin couldn't keep up the charade for long, and therefore lost not only the trust and respect of Jasmine, but of the entire tribe. He spent many more days wandering the desert alone, learning sandbending techniques he had made up himself.

Then the great city of Ba Sing Se fell, and Fire Nation soldiers began to capture desert territory, wreaking havoc amongst the tribes, whose efforts to hold them back began to weaken. It was only when Aladdin came up with a great strategy and proved its effectiveness that he won back the respect of (most of) the members of the tribe. With Aladdin's help, the tribes were able to fend off the Fire Nation soldiers until news came that the Fire Lord had been defeated by the Avatar, after which the soldiers began to withdraw.

But even after the Fire Nation had left, Aladdin still had to go through many trials before he could be fully accepted as a member of the tribe again. One of his challenges was to fight and defeat every single sandbending student in the tribe - including Jasmine. Every single duel was difficult, but in his duel with Jasmine, both fought so hard that in the end it was considered a draw. However, Jasmine herself was the one that convinced the chief of the tribe that Aladdin deserved to be accepted back into the tribe... and so they did.

Aladdin and Jasmine decided that they were happy to live in the desert together, and so they did that too. After a while though, Jasmine briefly went back to Ba Sing Se to visit and reconcile with the family she had left behind. They were simply glad that she was safe, and gave her permission to marry Aladdin and live with him – on the condition that she came back to visit them from time to time.

Aladdin eventually became a master sandbender himself, and when the time came, he became chief of the tribe, with Jasmine as his co-ruler. And so they lived happily ever after in the desert.

* * *

><p>And now we leave the Si Wong Desert, and into the northern Earth Kingdom...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Mulan<strong>

Although she wasn't born a bender of any sorts, Mulan was determined to do her part for her country as Fire Nation attacks became more frequent. Her father, Fa Zhou, was a retired army officer, and although he had become frail, he managed to teach his only child some fighting techniques based on earth bending, if only for self-defence. However, when Fa Zhou was called up for fight in the war, Mulan couldn't bear the thought of losing him, and so she ran away from home to join the army herself.

Although the army had little trouble with having a woman in the ranks, they were all concerned that even though she had some basic fighting skills, she just wouldn't improve whatsoever. After all, Mulan was only used to the more gentle teachings of her father, not the strict, rough ways of Shang, Second-in-Command of the Earth Kingdom Army's Non-Bender Division. And even so, the Non-Bender Division was having some trouble of it's own, as no one seemed to be able to take a non-bending fighter seriously, Earth Kingdom or Fire Nation. However, Mulan wouldn't give up, and found alternate ways to outwit even the most competent firebender, boosting her division's morale and inspiring them to become competent soldiers themselves.

Eventually though, it was time for the division to see real battle... on the Day of Black Sun. Unfortunately, the Invasion on the Fire Nation Capital was a failure, and so the army had no choice but to surrender. Mulan, Shang, and her comrades waited out the rest of the war in prison cells, released after the arrival of Sozin's Comet and the defeat of the Fire Nation Army. While some of her comrades were disappointed that they weren't the ones to fight the winning battle, Mulan was simply thankful that the war was over and that she could go home. But even though the fighting had stopped, Mulan continued to hone her skills as a fighter, just to be on the safe side. She opened up a martial arts and swordsmanship school for non-benders in her hometown, and once in a while, Shang and her other former comrades would drop by for a visit, and sometimes to teach and learn from her themselves.

And of course we can't forget about Fa Zhou. He spent the rest of his days watching his daughter helping others and enjoying it, the entire time with a smile on his face. Mulan had finally found where she belonged. The greatest gift in honour... was having her for a daughter.

* * *

><p>Well, it was nice to visit the Earth Kingdom, but now it is time to leave. Our next adventures will take us the Air Temples, where we will learn the stories of a Disney air bender who lived several hundred years ago...<p>

We will also pay a visit to the Northern Water Tribe, the land of ice, the city and it's canals, and the mysterious spirits who live beyond...


	3. Chapter 3

Literally made this all up as I went along, so please forgive any sloppiness... I will come back to do more editing later! :)

* * *

><p>The temperature gets colder and colder with every minute as we head up north. But the sights and experiences we encounter are sure to be worth it. One of the most impressive parts of the Northern Water tribe is its amazing city of ice. Ice roads, ice walls, ice bridges, ice canals, ice house, ice buildings, ice palaces... yeah, there seems to be a lot of ice up there. There's probably an ice sewage system up there for all we know, but if there is, let's just agree to not go there, shall we? Anyways, I'm sure that the Northern Water Tribe is a very <em>ice<em> place to live... Yes, I just had to say that...

**Ariel**

Daughter of a high-ranking councilman in the Northern Water Tribe's ice city, Ariel was starting to get sick of not knowing what the world was like outside of the only home she had ever known. She wanted to explore the entire world, especially the new and rapidly growing Republic City. But her father would not allow it. Even through the hundred year war had ended decades before, he was still wary of his daughter possibly putting herself in danger with strange people from strange places. But Ariel, hearing of the things that Avatar Aang had done to bring and maintain peace in the world, felt that surely not all non-Water Tribe people were bad, and wanted to prove that to her father for herself. She wanted to go to Republic City... but how?

But in a way, Republic City would end up coming to her. One afternoon when Ariel had wandered far from the city to practice waterbending, a sudden storm began to brew. And before she knew it, she saw in the distance a ship in distress, being tossed about by the rough ocean waves. For a few moments, all Ariel could do was watch helplessly, wanting to do something for the people on the boat, but not knowing what to do. But when she caught a glimpse of someone falling from the boat, she mustered her courage and dived into the water, using as much of her waterbending powers as she could to keep the man afloat and bring him to shore. Unfortunately, Ariel was not gifted with the power to heal, so she had no choice but to bring the injured man back to the tribe where he could be healed, and to let them know of the ship in distress. The chief at the time, unlike Ariel's father, immediately showed concern and sent out a party to tow the ship in and bring the passengers to safety.

The ship, consisting of people from all nations, had been on its way back to Republic City from touring the coastlines of the northern Earth Kingdom when it had been blown off course by the storm. Because the ship had been damaged so that it would be too dangerous to continue, the passengers had to wait in the ice city for a rescue ship to come and take them home. Meanwhile, Ariel's father had ordered her not to speak to any of the foreigners during their stay, but of course, no matter what she promised, she wouldn't listen anyway. She found herself frequently checking on the passenger she had saved, an upper class citizen of Republic City named Eric. Unfortunately, she was never lucky enough to be there when he was conscious, and so he didn't know that it was Ariel who had saved him and not the young healer woman who looked after him. But still, Ariel found herself intrigued by this particular man for reasons she couldn't quite understand. Out of all of the ship's passengers, it was Eric that she wanted to get to know better, Eric that she wanted to ask about his life in Republic City, Eric that she wanted to experience his world with. But before she could have the chance to properly talk to him, the rescue ship from the Earth Kingdom arrived, leaving Ariel behind.

But that wasn't going to stop Ariel from finding out more. She practised waterbending every day for the next month, losing plenty of sleep in process, all the while thinking of a plan. Not only did she want to go to Republic City just to see it for herself, she wanted to go there because that's where Eric was. She didn't know exactly how she was going to accomplish this seemingly impossible goal, but she did know that each day that passed was another day closer to achieving it.

One night as Ariel slept, she had a strange dream in which she was in an unfamiliar world, standing face to face with a spirit she had heard so much about in stories. The spirit told her that as long as she followed the instructions it gave her, she would be able to do exactly as she wanted - as long as she paid a price the second she set foot on Republic City soil. Feeling that any price would be worth it, Ariel agreed without hesitation, and woke up that instant. Immediately, she went to the coast's edge, her energy at its fullest, and made herself a raft of ice. And so without even saying goodbye to her friends and family, she set off on the journey of a lifetime.

As the days and weeks went by, Ariel continued on her way, going anywhere and doing anything the spirit had instructed her to. She made stops in the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation, and even spent a few days in the Western Air Temple. But even after seeing the many wonders of these places she never lost sight of her goal. The spirit in her dream had used its powers to give Ariel the strength to reach her destination, eager to receive the price for doing so. Finally, Ariel found herself in the harbour of Republic City, and she marvelled at the construction site where it was said that a statue of Avatar Aang was to be built. But once she reached the shore, she collapsed from the exhaustion of her long journey. And it just so happened that the man named Eric was coincidentally passing by and noticed her. Ariel was so happy that she was able to see Eric again, and forgetting her exhaustion, was eager to answer all of his questions. But when she opened her mouth to tell him her name, no words came out, and she had the chilling realization that the price she'd had to pay to the spirit was her voice!

Ariel began to live in Eric's mansion by the water, and even though she had no way of telling Eric anything about herself, she was content just to be there with him. She spent the days touring the city and discovering new things around every corner, and for a while, she felt that there was nothing in the world that could make her unhappy ever again. But one night, she had a disturbing dream in which she encountered the spirit from before, who told her that if Eric pledged his love for her, she would get her voice back and all would be well. But if he didn't, and married someone else, she would be transformed into sea foam. At first, Ariel tried to ignore this dream, because she felt she had nothing to worry about. After all, Eric really liked her, didn't he?

But one day she overheard him in a discussion with his parents. They reminded him that it was time to marry and produce an heir for their large estate, and that while Ariel was nice and all, the more honourable thing for him to do would be to marry the Water Tribe girl who had saved his life so many months ago. Ariel was heartbroken, and began to spend less and less time with Eric. Soon after, they all boarded a private ship, set to sail for the Northern Water Tribe. Ariel decided that even if she couldn't marry Eric, she could at least spend the time she had left in her own home, with her friends and family.

What Ariel didn't know, however, was that although Eric was grateful to the girl who had healed him, he didn't love her. As the ship got closer to their destination with each day, Eric decided that he should at least tell Ariel his true feelings for her. He asked her to meet him in private one night, and that's when he told her that she was the one he loved, and had he not had a duty to fulfill his parent's wishes, he would be more than happy to marry Ariel and spend his life with her.

And because of this declaration of love, Ariel's voice was returned to her, and after the initial surprise from both of them, she began to explain that she was the one who had saved his life. When the ship reached the shores of the Northern Water Tribe, this was proven by the girl who had healed Eric so long ago – she explained that the one who brought Eric to her in the first place was Ariel. Not only that, but she would have turned down the proposal anyway, since she was already engaged to someone else. And so after a lot of confusion, explanations, arguments, resolutions and agreements, it was decided that Eric and Ariel would soon be married. This was suggested by Ariel's father himself. He had seen the love his daughter had for Eric, and saw that the young man certainly deserved that love.

After their marriage, the newlyweds went back to Republic City to live happily ever after – but not before promising to visit very soon!

* * *

><p><strong>Beauty and the Beast<strong>

Growing up in the Northern Water Tribe, there wasn't all that much that a woman could do other than raising a family and learning how to heal. Belle certainly didn't mind having to use her water bending just to heal wounds, as she just wasn't the fighting type, but she did have a problem with the fact that she wasn't allowed to read and write or think of anything other than getting married and having children. Her father appeared to be the only person in the city who supported her somewhat odd interests, and one day, the two of them decided they needed a change of scenery, so they moved from the ice city to one of the smaller villages dotted along the water...

But although Belle thought this village was a nice place to live in for a while, she quickly gained quite a few unwanted suitors - suitors who only expected her to give them strapping boys like themselves. After all, she was the most beautiful girl in town! But thanks to the fact that her father got lost in a terrible snowstorm one day and ended up in the ice palace of some sort of monster, Belle had to go rescue him. Problem with that was, even though she was able to save her father, she just temporarily traded all the unwanted suitors for living in an ice palace as a monster's prisoner.

At least that's what she thought. The "monster" had actually been a full human once. He had been a great warrior and waterbending master, admire by his good looks, praised for his skills, but not for his rather arrogant and selfish personality. In fact, he never used his skills to actually help anyone, he only learned them in the first place in order to show off. When the warrior boasted that he could even enter the Spirit World just like the Avatar, that became the last straw for a certain spirit...

One night as he slept, the warrior was suddenly pulled into the Spirit World by some unknown force, and before he knew it, he found himself staring into the eyes of Koh, the Face Stealer. Koh was angry that the man had never given a second thought about how his actions may affect others, and so to punish him, not only did he steal the man's face, he replaced it with the face of a hideous animal. Ashamed of his new appearance, the warrior had used waterbending to build his elaborate ice palace, so far from any village that he didn't think anyone would be able to find him there. But of course, we know that Belle and her father did, and now the warrior had no choice but to be a good host to his new guest.

As time went by, however, the man-turned-monster didn't really think of Belle as his prisoner as much as he thought of her as a good friend. Belle had shown him nothing but kindness, even when he hadn't exactly done likewise. He had begun to care about her. Belle herself had begun to see past the hideous face, and saw a truly nice person inside. Soon, the warrior began to teach Belle how to use her waterbending to fight should she need to defend herself, and Belle taught him how to heal. Playing in the snow, hunting for food, teaching waterbending, sharing stories and experiences... that's how they spent their time together every day. Neither of them thought the other was inferior to them, they saw each other as equals.

But one day, the warrior found Belle crying. When he asked her why, she explained that although living with him was nice, she was feeling particularly homesick for her village and her father. After giving some thought to it, the monster decided that Belle should be allowed to go home, that she would no longer be his prisoner. He also decided to escort her home himself. When they got to the village however, the people panicked when they saw the monster, and tried to attack him. But before they could land a blow on him, Belle put herself in-between the villagers and the monster and was gravely injured.

Outraged, the warrior used the power of the full moon to waterbend a thick wall of ice around the two of them, making it almost impossible for the villagers to break through. He tried his very best to heal Belle, but when it seemed like she wasn't going to make it, he began to cry and pray to the moon spirit. The villagers heard his prayer and stopped trying to break through the ice wall, touched by his words.

_"Spirit of the Moon, I'm trying the best I can, but I just can't heal her. Belle has always been kind to me, and even though my face is no longer that of a human, I am a much better person now thanks to her. And now she's dying because of me. So please, Spirit of the Moon, take my life instead, and let her live and be happy. I don't care if I'm tortured in the afterlife for all eternity, I just don't want Belle to have to suffer because of me..."_

Of course, this is usually the part of the story when a miracle happens, and this time was no different. The full moon's glow shone down on the village, and within seconds, the beautiful Moon Spirit had put her hands on Belle and the monster, the former having her wounds healed completely, and the latter's face becoming that of a human again. She also melted the ice wall so that the villagers could see what had happened, and then she spoke to Belle and the warrior. She told the two of them that because the man had learned to care for someone enough to sacrifice his own well-being for them, and because Belle was able to see the true beauty within him, their reward was that the man could be human again, free to live his life with Belle.

And so from then on, the warrior began to live in the village with Belle and her father. Whenever there was any trouble, he would always try to help out as best he could, with Belle supporting him all the way. Although the villagers still thought it was odd that Belle liked to do things not meant for Northern Water Tribe girls, they decided it was best not to anger her new husband. But then again, rarely did he lose his temper again as a human. Over time, he would come to be admired and praised in certain parts of the North Pole for his good looks and his mastery of waterbending. But he would be respected most of all for his now caring and generous personality.

* * *

><p>Well, that's it for our visit to the Northern Water Tribe and Republic City. Next Stop: The Air Temples and the Fire Nation!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think of my idea "Ghibli in the Four Nations... Plus Republic City". See my profile for details!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

And now it is time to go deep into the Fire Nation... the hottest place in the world, literally of course. And thankfully, we don't have to disguise ourselves as the Avatar and his friends once had to do, because thanks to the Avatar and Fire Lord Zuko, peace has been restored to the world. So let's go on a journey to a new world, and perhaps to a time long passed...

* * *

><p><strong>The Fire Lord's New Groove<strong>

It is true that there are people who are reckless, hotheaded and completely full of themselves, not unlike a certain Prince Zuko before becoming Fire Lord. Thankfully he's matured greatly since then, but could something similar be said about a distant relative who lived several hundred years before him? (Well, keep reading to find out!)

Fire Lord Kuzco grew up in a relative time of peace, and was just a baby when he came to the throne, and so there wasn't much work to do that he couldn't just leave for his underlings (that is to say, _**everyone else**_). He spent his days being pampered by his (supposedly) loyal servants, skipping his firebending lessons and getting away with it, throwing parties that were only ever fun for him, and giving public displays of his (fake) fire bending prowess (he hired some guards to work in the background). In short, he had only one firm belief in his life: "It's all about ME!" Naturally, no one would dare point out that perhaps the world didn't have this... quality of _perfection_ that began and ended with him. In fact, no one dared to even throw off his groove or he would have a guard throw them out the window. (You see, even if Kuzco wasn't so ignorant in firebending that he could barely light a candle [why would he need to do that when he had servants?], he was simply too lazy to even take care of unruly peasants himself.)

Little did the young and arrogant Fire Lord know that there was a plot to overthrow him (because who would dare to want to overthrow complete perfection?) This was the workings of his (ancient) adviser Yzma and her rather dim-witted henchman Kronk, who, although he was a fire bender, most thought that it wouldn't be safe to leave him alone with even a spark. Their plan was to use magic potions (which, apparently were so common they could be bought for the same price as a cup of tea) from a secret lab (that everyone knew about), to turn Kuzco into... something not human (how specific) and then kill him. When Plan A failed, they moved on to Plan B, which was to simply kill him and make him die until he was dead.

So Kronk got some poison (which was surprisingly difficult to buy in comparison to the magic potions) and used it to flavour his palace-made home-made cuisine (he was rather upset that he couldn't taste it himself). But the plan didn't exactly go as planned, since instead of dying, Kuzco just turned into koala sheep. Kronk thought that this was rather weird, but being the optimistic one, he gleefully reassured Yzma that at least the first part of Plan A had worked out. Yzma was not amused.

That night, Kronk travelled through the fire nation capital, trying to think of ways to kill the Fire Lord koala sheep. He considered setting him on fire (Kronk had far more expertise in firebending than he was thought capable) but decided that it wasn't the appropriate time to make himself hungry for koala lamb chops. He then tried to toss him off a cliff, but the bag got caught in a tree branch and many painful hours were spent retrieving it. When he finally came up with the sensible plan of tossing the bag into the river, Kronk just couldn't bear to do it. After all, he may have been a villain's firebending henchman, but that didn't mean that he lacked that compassionate heart that had always made him proud of himself. Besides, if he had gone though with killing Fire Lord Kuzco, we would not have any more story to tell and Kronk was well aware of the fact. To keep the plot going, he conveniently tripped down some stairs, letting the bag fall onto the back of a peasant cart. And so, gladly, our story may continue. Kronk, however, had this feeling that Yzma was not going to be amused about this either...

The owner of the cart was a peasant named Pacha, whom Kuzco had been his usual jerk self to earlier and, when he had realized just who the talking koala sheep was, was all too happy to just let him wander into a forest filled with animals that were hungry for koala lamb chops (and unlike Kronk, not caring whether it was appropriate or not). But one change of heart and ride down river rapids later, the two decided to work together to get Kuzco back home. The Fire Lord koala sheep had made a promise not to confiscate his entire village (for himself) and put everyone in prison (for life) if their journey was successful.

(Kuzco: Okay, you do realize that that whole bracket thing is getting annoying, don't you? Think you can put a stop to that or am I going to have my guard toss you out a window or something?)

Due to a couple of roadblocks and detours, Pacha thought it was best if he and Kuzco stop by at his home for a while before continuing on their way. Pacha's family were currently entertaining some guests, distant relatives apparently. Of course, this was just Yzma and Kronk on their search to find the talking koala sheep and kill him for good. But everyone in Pacha's family was clever enough to um... keep them _tied up_ for a bit while giving Pacha and Kuzco get a head start to the palace. As for something else worth mentioning, Pacha's kids named Tipo and Chacha were both firebending prodigies, and would surely surpass their father within a few years. This came in handy when it came to holding off our villains in their pursuit of our heroes. And so after one hilariously epic chase scene, Pacha and Kuzco finally made their way to the palace. Pacha advised the young Fire Lord koala sheep that perhaps he should actually learn how to firebend once he became human again. It could also come in handy later.

Well, for reasons unexplained, Yzma and Kronk had made it to the palace long before our unlikely heroes and a hilariously epic climactic battle ensued. Of course, it'd be no fun if things didn't work out for our now much-nicer Fire Lord koala sheep, and so with the help of Pacha and his unique style of firebending, the villains were defeated and the magic potion for turning human was acquired. Our Fire Lord koala sheep was now Fire Lord Kuzco once more, and a great ruler at that. Yzma and Kronk were demoted from their high-ranking positions (and to make use of this final bracket, I will mention that Kronk eventually became a leader of the Flame Scouts [a group for nature lovers and firebending prodigies] and Chacha and Tipo, Kuzco himself, and even Yzma, became members [the former three whole-heartedly, the latter quite unwillingly]).

And so from then on, Kuzco was a compassionate Fire Lord. He was studious in his firebending and other learning, was helpful to peasants and nobles alike, and eventually passed a law to prevent animal cruelty, especially to koala sheep. And he lived happily ever after, and so did his descendants, until they were overthrown by a distant relative, who eventually became the great-great-grandfather of Fire Lord Sozin. But despite it all, please don't worry about Kuzco's descendants. Even in exile, they followed their ancestor's footsteps and helped out all less fortunate people around them, and soon became quite content living as shepherds of koala sheep. Sure, some people thought they were a little crazy when they would talk to them in koala sheep language, but hey, they were happy throughout the generations, and they are still happy, so I guess we just can't complain, can we?

(The End. Gets tossed out a window.)

* * *

><p>And now for another journey back in time to see the Air Nomads, long before their genocide...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Pocahontas<strong>

Back in the time of Avatar Yangchen, there was a man from the Fire Nation known as John Smith. Ever since he was a child, John loved the idea of travelling around the world and seeing new places, and when he grew up, he acquired his own boat and began his journeys. While he originally wanted only to see sights such as the great wall of Ba Sing Se or the ice city of the Northern Water Tribe, he met people along the way who taught him about their different cultures and traditions. Within time, John soon felt himself wanting to learn about the peoples of the lands he travelled to, and it got to the point where he just had to learn everything about everything that had to do with the places he went to. And even though John Smith became well known as a traveller, there were a few places that he had not come across – the Air Temples. John had seen one or two airbenders as a child, but he had been too young to ask any questions about them. He became determined to reach one of the air temples and find out for himself what sort of lives these people lived.

Meanwhile, in the Western Air Temple, there lived a woman named Pocahontas. Pocahontas was a few years younger than Yangchen, and had looked up to her as a child, but on Yangchen's sixteenth birthday, it was revealed that she was the Avatar, and therefore had to leave for her training. Pocahontas then began to spend her time roaming the areas around the Western Air Temple and practising her airbending. The Air Temple and its surrounding areas was the only home Pocahontas had ever known, and soon she made the decision that she wanted to leave the secretive Air Temple and travel around the world with some friends. But she didn't even travel as far as three hours away when her little group met a non-air bender for the first time, a citizen of the Fire Nation known as John Smith!

John had been attempting to climb up a cliff when he saw the airbenders, and was so amazed that he loosened his hold on the cliff and began to fall. Quickly, the airbenders swooped down and flew him up to the top of the cliff where it was safe. John, unfazed at yet another near-death experience, was delighted at the chance meeting with several airbenders at once, and instantly began to ask questions so rapidly, that neither Pocahontas nor any of her friends could understand him. Upon calming down, he asked the questions more slowly. What does your Air Temple look like? How do air monks and nuns live? Are all of you monks and nuns, or just some of you? How did you get those tattoos? What can you tell me about your lives in general? I want to know everything!

Pocahontas desperately wanted to answer the stranger's questions, but remembered the promise she had made to the head nun before leaving – "Never give away information that could be harmful to our culture when put in the wrong hands". She and her group of friends explained this to John, who respected what they said, albeit reluctantly. The next day, the airbenders continued on their journey to see the world, leaving John behind. But soon, Pocahontas found herself wanting to know more about the strange man, and told her friends that she wanted to continue travelling alone. After many protests, Pocahontas said goodbye to them, saying that they would meet up later. And so once the others were out of sight, Pocahontas flew on her glider as fast as she could in the other direction, hoping that she could run into John again.

Soon enough, Pocahontas did come across John Smith, and he smiled when he saw that his new airbending friend had come back. John had set up a camp for himself in a cave surrounded by all kinds of plant life, and quickly received his first lesson on the Air Nomad ways from Pocahontas, who explained to him what the names of the plants were, and what they could be used for. She even took the time to make a couple of meals from the most delicious ingredients she could find in the area, and the two of them enjoyed every bite. John insisted on gathering all of the plants they could find in order to take them back to the Fire Nation to show his friends and family the new kinds of food they could eat, but Pocahontas insisted even stronger that he did not. If John were to take all of the plants, not only would there not be enough for those back at the temple to eat, but the plants would surely die long before he could get anywhere. John was eventually persuaded, but he was still as curious as ever about the Air Nomad ways. After all, not too many outsiders knew anything about, let alone seen any of the Air Temples and the people who lived there.

Pocahontas and John Smith wandered the mountains and hills for weeks on end, and sometimes they even shared the air glider to get to places faster. Pocahontas began to trust John more and more with information on her people's lifestyle, but was careful not to tell him the locations of any of the air temples. John quickly learned to appreciate the knowledge he did acquire, since he now knew more about the Air Nomad's ways than nearly any other outsider. To return the favour, John offered Pocahontas a ride back to the Fire Nation, where she could learn about the ways of his people, and the airbender gleefully accepted. In the Fire Nation, Pocahontas was fascinated with everything she saw. Because things weren't nearly so strict in the Fire Nation as they were for the Air Nomads, John Smith was able to tell Pocahontas everything she wanted to know about anything. By now, their friendship was beginning to turn into something more...

However, a single mistake can be enough to ruin everything. Even though John had the utmost respect for Air Nomad culture, he didn't really stop to think that not everyone would be as respectful as he was. One night when at a fancy dinner with his Fire Nation friends, John let out some of the things that Pocahontas had told him, how "rich" these people were. While John had been referring to a rich culture, his friends saw this as meaning that the air temples were filled with gold and artifacts that would have them set for life with their value. They were also able to piece together this information to figure out the possible location of the Western Air Temple, and immediately began their plans on how to reach it. Neither John nor Pocahontas were aware of this, and eventually left the Fire Nation to continue on their travels.

But soon, rumours began to spread that a large group of powerful firebenders had managed to find the location of the Western Air Temple and was causing havoc for those who lived there. Several airbenders who heard this news dropped everything and rushed to the Western Air Temple to help their sisters, including Pocahontas and Avatar Yangchen. John Smith was then forced to admit to Pocahontas that he had revealed information he shouldn't have, but Pocahontas knew that she was also to blame for this. By the time Pocahontas and John arrived at the temple, Avatar Yangchen had also arrived, and had gone into the Avatar State. The force was so powerful that the invaders were swept off their feet and blown off the edge of the cliff, making it impossible for there to be any survivors.

At first, it seemed like things were going to be okay from then on, but then someone noticed John Smith, and Avatar Yangchen immediately prepared to have him meet the same fate as his friends. And he would have too, had Pocahontas not interfered, throwing herself over him as a shield. Pocahontas sobbed that it wasn't John's fault for what happened, but her own, and begged that his life be spared. The Avatar then showed a mercy that she would never show again in her life – she spared both John and her former friend, but on one condition – the two would never be allowed to see each other again.

Yangchen saw to it that Pocahontas could not leave the Air Temple, while John Smith was flown to a remote village somewhere in the Earth Kingdom, blindfolded so that he would not know the way back. John spent the rest of his life there, while Pocahontas stayed in the temple, becoming a nun and airbending master. But neither of them forgot each other, the friendship and love that they had felt, and the ways they had changed each other for the better.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I don't know whether I'll upload any more chapters now that I've covered all the nations, but if you have any ideas, feel free to let me know, and I'll see what I can do. But if not, still keep a lookout for my (hopefully) upcoming <em>Ghibli in the Four Nations... Plus Republic City<em>!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh, my goodness, I've been so busy with things lately that I completely forgot that I had written this a while back! So for those who've been waiting for this, thanks for your patience. If you have any more suggestions, please let me know! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Hunchback of Notre Dame<strong>

A long, long time ago, back in the days when the position of Fire Lord was as head of the Fire Sages, rather than the leader of the Fire Nation, there lived a Fire Sage known as Frollo. On the outside, Frollo's appearance was that of a kind and gentle young man, and as the years went by, he became so respected that he assumed the position of Fire Lord. But on the inside, there hid a cruel, malicious being, so much that anyone who managed to see this side of him would believe it to be inhuman, demonic, monstrous. Unfortunately these people were very few, as anyone who tried to expose this side of him was quietly dealt with by Frollo himself. But no matter who or how many were "taken care of," there existed a being high up in the heavens whose eyes Frollo and his evil deeds could never escape from, the very being that was worshipped by the Fire Sages of the Capital Temple...

After a certain amount of time being Fire Lord, Frollo suddenly became the guardian of a baby boy. No one really knew how this child came to be in Frollo's care, for while some believed that it had simply been abandoned outside the Temple, others theorised that the child's parents had been murdered by Frollo. But one thing that everyone agreed on was that the boy's face did not look like that of a human, but of a demon, a monster. Frollo gave the child the name Quasimodo, meaning "half-form." This was just the start of the horrible life this child would live, as he was kept within the walls of the Capital Temple, hidden so well that only a few of the Fire Sages even knew about his existence. Whenever someone unfamiliar happened to run into Quasi, they would initially think he was some sort of wicked spirit looking to wreak some havoc on the temple, leading to Frollo punishing Quasi for stirring up trouble.

Of course, Quasimodo grew up knowing little of the outside world. As a matter of fact, there were many things he didn't even know about the temple he lived in. He knew there were underground catacombs, but he also knew he'd be severely punished if he ever happened to see what was down there. At first, the outside world wasn't something Quasi was all that concerned about, but one day when he was a young man, that would begin to change. When the identity of the next Avatar hailing from the Fire Nation had been revealed, preparations were made for his visit to the temple. Quasimodo was fascinated at the festival that was held later that week, but he was most impressed when he saw the Avatar himself. Watching from the shadows as the Avatar participated in the religious ceremony, Quasi felt that he was someone who appeared proud of his newfound status, and was eager to travel the world to master the four elements. Quasi had never given much thought to there being any element other than fire, but you could say that this moment "sparked" his interest in the world outside the temple. Not only did he want to see how regular people went about their lives, he wanted to see the different styles of bending, despite not being a bender himself. Unfortunately for him, there just didn't seem to be any opportunities...

But one day, Quasimodo overheard some of the Fire Sages discussing the upcoming Fire Festival that was held every year. Seeing this as his chance, Quasi snuck out of the temple through yet another secret tunnel that he'd discovered himself. The bustling Fire Nation's capital was so different from what Quasi was used to, and although he was a little scared of so much unfamiliarity with nearly everything, he felt a strange sense of enjoyment at it all. Because everyone else at the festival was wearing a mask, he fit right in with a face like his. There was so much music, colourful lanterns and decorations, fireworks, dancing, and theatrical performances that Quasi had a hard time deciding what to do next. As the celebrations were reaching its peak, everyone gathered around for what many thought was the best part of the festival, watching the beautiful gypsy Esmeralda perform with a dance combined with fire bending and magic tricks. The entire audience was captivated, including Quasimodo, and Phoebus, a captain of the armed forces. But it seems that Esmeralda's beauty had the most impact on Frollo, who also thought he could see evil in her when she performed what he believed could only be witchcraft. Thus began Frollo's internal torment...

Meanwhile, when judging who had the ugliest face in the Fire Nation Capital, it was quickly revealed that Quasimodo's face was not exactly a mask, and so he was crowned King of Fools. Quasi liked being paraded around the square for a while, but when he realized that he was being mocked by the entire city, he couldn't help but cry. Verbal assaults became physical ones, and soon poor Quasi was being beaten and having things thrown at him. Frollo noticed the commotion, but didn't intervene, feeling that Quasi deserved it for disobeying him. In the end, only one person was brave enough to show compassion - Esmeralda. She used firebending to fend off Quasi's attackers, untied the ropes that bound him, and gave him water to drink. Everyone was dumbfounded that anyone could treat someone with such a face as an actual human being, but for Quasi, those seemingly small acts of kindness made him see that despite everything he'd been through that day, the world still had a few truly kind people.

Frollo, however, was enraged, and sent Quasi back to the temple, while attempting to arrest Esmeralda, who managed to escape. Captain Phoebus, however, was determined to find the woman he'd taken an interest in, for although he didn't want to admit it, helping Quasimodo was an act that was braver than he thought was capable of even himself. He found her at the temple, where she was hoping she'd be safe. While Esmeralda didn't take too kindly to a soldier who had tried to arrest her, she became fast friends with Quasi, who happily showed her all around the temple. Frollo, on the other hand, was anxious for the beautiful gypsy to go outside so that he'd be free to do whatever he liked with her. Fire Sages, as a rule, were not allowed to have any sort of relationship with a woman, and so Frollo felt that Esmeralda was purposely tempting him to defy the laws of the heavens above. When word got out that Esmeralda had escaped the temple, Frollo personally searched the Capital for her, burning down every house he went to. Local firebenders and the other Fire Sages continuously tried to stop him, but Frollo's rage and torment had increased his firebending power tenfold. Throughout the night the city burned.

In the process of setting everything on fire, Frollo also injured Phoebus after the captain refused to assist him any longer, not wanting to hurt innocent people. Frollo assumed that Phoebus was dead, but he was really rescued by Esmeralda and brought back to the temple. When Quasimodo overheard Frollo's plans to attack the Court of Miracles, a place where gypsies gathered, he joined up with Esmeralda and Phoebus to warn them, only to find that they had led Frollo and his army right where he wanted. Quasimodo and Phoebus were imprisoned in the temple, while Esmeralda was led to the square for execution. Only through working together did the two men escape once again and save her. All of this culminated in the Fire Lord chasing them down, setting fire to every building they tried to hide in. Not even the Capital Temple was safe, as when the trio tried to hide in there, a great deal of it went up in flames.

But that's when something happened that shocked everyone who happened to witness it – Frollo was trapped and consumed by the very flames he had ignited. A few believed that it was divine intervention that allowed Quasimodo and his friends to escape the mad Fire Lord, others thought that he had allowed himself to burn, and even more believed that it was just plain luck. But the one thing nearly everyone agreed on was that Fire Lord Frollo had gotten what he'd deserved. The Fire Sages were devastated that their once-beloved leader had turned into such a cruel man, and that the temple had suffered so much damage. It would take well over a year for the Capital Temple to be restored to its former glory, but if it were not for the efforts of Quasimodo, Esmeralda, Phoebus, and the Fire Sages, it would have taken much longer. For this reason, they were all proclaimed heroes of the city.

Quasi still considered the temple as his home, but he was no longer a prisoner in there, as he could come and go as he pleased. He was now free to travel the world, and see everything he had ever wanted to see, with his new friends at his side.


End file.
